


change

by katotastic000



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, Trans Character, adoption au, ishimondo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katotastic000/pseuds/katotastic000
Summary: With the invitation letter from Hope's Peak Academy marking the switch from a normal life to that of an Ultimate, Mondo's and Kiyotaka's son Tetsuo also makes changes.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	change

**Author's Note:**

> This is my _second_ contribution to perfect-ishimondo-boys' Ishimondo Day, don't mind me having too much time on my hands. The prompt this time is
> 
> "110\. Adoption AU: After being married for a few years Kiyotaka and Mondo decided to adopt children. The only problem is because of their past history its very difficult for them to adopt. But after constant trial and error they are finally able to adopt an adorable little girl that they love dearly."

It probably wasn't possible for Kiyotaka and Mondo Ishimaru-Owada (the discussion about what name comes first in the double-name wasn't actually as long as you might think) to be prouder of their son. Not only was Tetsuo a good-natured, enthusiatic young man with maybe a slight tendency of over-physicality and dominance, he also bore the title of the Ultimate Ice Hockey Team Captain. This was yet to become official since Hope's Peak would not start until after the summer break but there had been never a hold-back of emotions in this household.

"And you're not nervous at all?", Mondo asked, somewhat skeptical. "I mean, I eshpect the ushual." Tetsuo grabbed the hair tie he held between his teeth, bound his black layered hair into a stump of a ponytail and sat down at the dinner table with his father while his other took off his apron and joined them. "You know, the" He adjusted his imaginary tie and wrinkled his nose. "'You're just here 'cause your Dad's in the government'-stuff."

"The students at Hope's Peak won't be so shallow." Kiyotaka reassuringly patted Tetsuo's hand after he had placed a steaming bowl of food in front of him. "Oh no, I think my classmates'll be awesome. They're all so unique and we all have talents we can bond over, that's gonna be great!" Tetsuo's round eyes widened even more, a shine flashing over them as he shook his fists. "Yeah, Ultimates and this whole academy definitely have a different energy." Mondo looked over to his husband who nodded eagerly. "It is a great place to begin long-lasting friendship!"

"Hey, bud!" Mondo basically slapped his hand on Tetsuo's shoulder and shook him a little as he talked. "If you find a bromance like we had back then, you gotta tell us!" Tetsuo pumped a fist into the air. "Heck yeah." His parents would have noticed that it was a fairly weak gesture if they weren't busy discussing the term "bromance."

Kiyotaka crossed his arms though he had to giggle. "You do notice the word 'romance'. We weren't even thinking of dating at that time." Mondo frowned and thought back to their Academy days when they, inter alia, sometimes shared a bed and showered together. The memory of their friend Leon sending them a file titled "told ya" full of quotes and pictures of their _very close friendship_ after they finally got into a relationship made him chuckle. "But have you seen our yearbook photos?", he asked and laughed, taking his husband's hand and placing a kiss on it. A fond smile made its way onto Kiyotaka's lips.

"Anyway", he then said, a lingering tenderness from the smile in his voice, turning to his son who had lowered his eyes. Tetsuo stopped picking at his food. "We would like to hear everything that is happening during your time at Hope's Peak. It's a promise between men, okay?" Tetsuo smiled, rather awkwardly, letting his lips barely twitch. "Yeah."

"You good there?" Mondo raised an eyebrow, expecting that his son might return his eye contact. Tetsuo started gnawing on the inside of his cheek. He nodded barely noticeably and fumbled with his chopsticks to get some food onto them.

"You don't seem alright." Kiyotaka knitted his brows and cocked his head. Tetsuo looked up. His father reminded him of a therapist with his worried look and the folded hands on the table. "I'm just... tired of it, hearing manly values here and brothers there, it's just..." He stuffed some food into his mouth to silence himself. His fingers clutched around the chopsticks as they became sweaty under the concerned looks of both his parents, trying to figure out what went through his mind.

"But this is the deepest foundation of our marriage." Kiyotaka's gaze stung even though his tiredness and glasses. "What is wrong with that?" "Nothing, it's just–", Tetsuo began, sharp and quick and wasn't able to continue. He bit his lips, the chopstick fell into his bowl with noise, as he began picking at his nails. His inky, round eyes flooded with tears, darkening them even more. He sniffled.

The look on his husband's face caused Mondo's guts to contract. Taka was staring at him, irides flickering sideways, chest visibly rising and falling, hands he had folded clenched, mouth hanging slightly open. He begged for help without voice. Mondo laid his hand open on the table, palm up and ready to be taken but Taka answered with no movement.

The silence weighted heavy on the family's shoulders. Nobody seemed capable of words, everyone was trapped within their own thoughts, swirling with fear and confusion. And in Tetsuo's case, he desperately tried to keep his strength as he was ripping apart in between the yearn for honesty and the dread of the consequences.

"Tetsuo, please tell us." Kiyotaka was still focused on Mondo as he spoke, as clear and firm as he could manage. Which wasn't a lot. "Please", he repeated.

Tetsuo sighed, in the danger of a sob escaping his throat. He raised his head and straightened his back. This time, he did not fall under his parents. "I don't want to be a man anymore."

Mondo's posture collapsed as he buried his face into his hands. Kiyotaka stayed still, only appearing alive when he turned his head from his husband to his child and back. "I'm sure in my decision." After this, Tetsuo who was not the one he was before fell silent. He or, in this moment, they arose from their chair.

"Wait." Mondo ran his fingers through his hair to pull it back before he stood up as well. His child reached up to his shoulders, their nose crooked from sport injuries and wide shoulders from their training. Roughly, they wiped away a tear that had found its way out of their eye. Mondo laid a hand on their head. "We're..." They could feel their father's index finger tapping lightly through their hair in search for words. He found none that would fit and went with, "...sorry." Under his hand, they nodded, another tear running down their cheek. "We didn't know. We, we would've acted a lot more different if we did, y'know." Mondo attempted a smile which they couldn't see because they pulled their father into a hug and pressed their face into his chest.

"I can't tell what is happening." A whisper, directed at anyone who was able to hear him. Both of them were but Mondo acted first. After ruffling through his child's hair as if to say, "_I_ 'll take care of him", he rushed over to his husband, grabbed his hand to lift him up on his feet and wrapped his arms tightly around him, squeezing him as hard as he could without breaking his glasses, telling him that someone was there. It didn't take long for Kiyotaka to calm down and step back. Nonetheless, Mondo left one arm around his waist. "I don't really know either", he said, softly. "But that doesn't matter. We'll figure that out together, okay?" Kiyotaka nuzzled into Mondo's hand that cupped his face. "Okay." "Great." They shared a lingering kiss before they turned to their child who had opened their ponytail and laid their hair tie aside.

"Then it's time for an explanation." A smile flashed over their lips. They sniffled loudly. "I've been planning behind your backs, you know. So, I have the basic stuff already thought out. My friends and my team know about it." "The 'basic stuff'?", Kiyotaka interrupted. "Like, a name and that sort of thing." Their voice audibly relaxed while they talked, of course there was still a little hesitation in it but seeing that their father's face slowly lit up and he softened in his husband's arms helped with that. "Oh, you already have a name? Tell us!"

They grinned. "It's Shiori." "That's a girl's name, right?" Mondo responded with the same smirk. Everything began to feel lighter. "Yep!" The energy had returned to her it seemed as she nodded vigorously and formed determined fists with her hands. "That's a pretty cute name, huh? I could get used to it." With the delighted smiles and passionate words around him, Kiyotaka had no other choice but to join their lifted spirits. "I feel exactly the same!"

Both of them stretched out their arms to their daughter, their minds still thought alike apparently, to enclose her in an embrace that lasted minutes where no one had to speak because for the moment, all was well. Of course, not everything was asked, said and understood and of course, this bore consequences of all sorts; but for now, there were no more words needed, for now, things were okay as they were now. Because this was just the beginning. The rest, they'd figure out together.


End file.
